


Forge and Gred (half of me is gone and all I can do is cry)

by Coal_burningbright



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coal_burningbright/pseuds/Coal_burningbright
Summary: I wrote this a long time ago. It’s about George recovering from losing his other half





	Forge and Gred (half of me is gone and all I can do is cry)

Fredandgeorge  
One entity  
One being  
They didn’t even know  
Who was Fred  
And who was George  
Because  
It didn’t matter  
At the end of the day  
They were one  
But now  
It’s different  
Because  
What was whole  
Is now just a hole  
And  
Now all there is  
Half  
Half a smile  
Half a joke  
Half a whole  
One entity  
Ripped in two  
FredandGeorge  
Is called one day  
It’s almost funny  
The shock  
But then  
The pain  
The same pain  
As when he sees himself in a window  
A hole  
Where a half once was


End file.
